She Dreamed of Paradise
by TributeLovato
Summary: AU; Susan is a completely ordinary girl, that is until she wishes upon a star and gets transported into the fictional world inside her favourite book. While searching for a way home, one thing becomes clear; you must be careful what you wish for.
1. Fantasy

**Name: **She Dreamed of Paradise

**Summary: **AU; Susan is a completely ordinary girl, that is until she wishes upon a star and gets transported into the fictional world inside her favourite book. But the real question is how the hell does Susan get back?

**Pairing: **Susan/Caspian

**Rating: **M – for violence, possible lemons and let's just say Caspian without a shirt. (It's a good reason, shut up)

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing used, except for the idea for this story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note: **So hello all you lovely people! I've decided to write a Narnia fanfiction simply because I have absolutely nothing better to do with my life than do this so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it and if I've written anything wrong or something isn't fully correct, please do tell me via review or personal message, I won't shout at you. I promise!

But without babbering on too long, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you be what I wanna see?<em>  
><em>When my reality<em>  
><em>Could never live up, could never live up<em>  
><em>To the fantasy"<em>

Susan Pevensie walked slowly and quietly down the quiet streets of Finchley, a smile plastering itself on her lips as her eyes focused on the pavement beneath her feet. For once, it was a warm summers day without a cloud in the sky; a perfect day to call the end of term.

The warm sun shone down on her pale skin, feeling herself instantly warming and her school uniform getting hot and heavy with every step she took along the street.

_Thank god I'm almost home. _She thought; her eyes squinting as her removed her dark blue blazer and loosened her tie from around her neck, allowing some air to circulate around her body. She took a deep breath, resting her blazer on her arm as she opens her front gate with her free hand.

She unlocked our front door, carefully stepping over the post on the floor as she walked inside. "I'm home!" She called out, picking up the post from the floor and closing the door behind her.

Susan was usually home before everyone else; Peter normally finished around five while Edmund and Lucy were around four, leaving her home alone when she got home around three to wait for her siblings so she could start to prepare dinner for mum and dad.

She flipped through the letters in her hands, most of them being bills and letters for her siblings. Not getting any letters wasn't a rare thing for Susan now that she had told all her friends that she was leaving school and had been accepted into another.

Susan gently placed the letters on the kitchen table before running upstairs to change and make a start on her preparations for dinner, so they would be ready for when Edmund and Lucy came home.

She throws my schoolbag and blazer onto her bed before she opens the window, allowing some cool air into her hot and stuffy room. She took a deep breath, her lips breaking into a wide smile as she practically tore off her school uniform, throwing it onto the floor as she turns on her dark red radio beside her bed.

The sound of some new boy-band's song blared through the quiet house; along with the jumping around of an over-excited seventeen year old almost made the whole house shake every time Susan jumped up and down. After the song finished, Susan lay on her bedroom floor, trying to catch her breath as her heart hammered inside her chest.

Susan slowly sat up as her heartbeat slowed down to her normal rate, her eyes scanning her room before pinpointing her favourite book; Land Of Dusk, laying down on her bedside table beside her radio.

She admitted herself, her copy of the book was tatty and worn down but she still loved it. She had read it over a hundred times but she didn't care, every time she read it her heart leaped, just like she was reading it for the first time all over again.

The story was about a prince called Caspian and his quest to save his kingdom from the never-ending dusk that forces itself onto the land, dooming every citizen of Narnia to a life of darkness until Caspian breaks the curse and rules the kingdom as king. However, she did feel slightly jealous of lady Suzanna as Caspian was hopelessly in love with her, even though Suzanna didn't even like Caspian.

_If I was her, I'd marry him in a heartbeat._

A small smile played on her lips as Susan slipped into a slightly oversized t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts before grabbing the book and carrying on from where she left off.

"Chapter fourteen; Edge of freedom." Susan muttered softly to herself as she started reading, feeling her whole world dissolve around her as she completely loses herself in her book.

~#~

"Susan, have you even made a start on dinner?" Susan jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, bringing her back into reality with a massive THUD.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry, mum. I lost track of time, I guess." Susan placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she puts her book down and stands up.

"It's alright, we'll just order pizza instead." Her mother gave Susan a small smile before gently patting her shoulder and walking out of the room, leaving Susan a tad book-hungover.

Susan looked out the window, noticing quickly that it was dark outside and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Shivering, she closed her window and throwing on a grey cardigan to keep her warm before walking downstairs to face her siblings.

"Ah, she awakens." Peter joked, gently nudging Susan's side with his elbow as he walked past her, slice of toast in his hand and a plate full of toast and pate in the other.

Susan smiled softly, shaking her head as she walked through the hallway to get to the living room, which leads to some French doors which lead to the small garden, where she'd always find Lucy.

Susan quietly sneaked out onto the patio, sitting on the plastic chair next to Lucy. Both of them did this almost every night, looked at the stars and talked about anything that was bothering them, it had somehow become a tradition and if it was missed, one or the other would feel a hole inside of them had been left empty.

"Thank god you're out here now, Su. The tea's getting cold." Lucy smiled at her older sister, pouring some warm tea into an empty mug before offering it to her sister.

"Sorry, Lu. I lost track of time again. I was reading." Susan confessed, taking a sip of her tea as she looks up to the starry night above them.

"As usual." Lucy laughed softly, her gaze following Susan's as she looked up at the bright stars and constellations above them.

Nothing was said for a while after that, both girls had almost nothing to say. All they could do was stare up at the stars above them both and every once in a while, take small sips of their drinks.

"There's a shooting star, look! I wish to be as pretty as you are when I grow up. What do you wish for, Susan?" Lucy asked, taking a small sip of her hot chocolate as she turned her gaze towards her sister, almost knowing what she was going to say almost by heart.

"I wish that I could live in my favourite book." Susan whispered, in a dreamy rather sing-song voice as her eyes slowly closed and a small smile rose across her lips, her face instantly brightening just at the thought if her wish came true.

_Please work, please work, please work. _She silently prayed, but little did she know her wish was just about to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Second author's note: <strong>So, here it is; the first chapter! I hope you guys like it; don't forget to leave a review and whatnot.

Until next time, guys.

Lorna.


	2. Strange and Unprepared

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I was busy with holiday things and I wanted to make sure this chapter was as perfect as I could make it so I apologise. But if you guys have any ideas to improve or add to the story, just leave it in the review and I might add it into the story!

I've added in the idea submitted by Guest – which is Susan becomes Suzanna in the story, but I've added that Susan and Suzanna swap places so Suzanna goes into the real world and vice versa.

And I've also changed the title of the kingdom to Narnia since it makes a lot more sense and it was pointed out by another Guest.

One very special thing for you, dear reviewers; I'm planning on having Susan have her own guardian angel to help her through the story, but my question is who should it be?

I was thinking of having it as Aslan but I'm still unsure at the moment, leave me a message or in your review of who it should be, it would be much appreciated.

If things didn't make sense in the first chapter it's because I stayed up until about 1am writing it and my tiredness ruins everything.

Chapter songs: Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Fantasy by MS MR, I also listened to the theme from Swan Lake and that helped a lot to put it lightly.

But without me blabbering on too long, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>"I never stop feeling strange,<br>Cause you never know if you really changed.  
>You can never tell if your center stage<br>Is thin as glass and never meant a thing."_

Susan slowly opened her eyes to the bright and warm sunshine beaming down on her face. She smiled softly, closing her eyes once more as she relaxed back into her bed. After a few moments; Susan opened her eyes once more, her eyebrows fusing together as she looks around the room she was in. She sat up straight, her eyes wide like they were about to pop out of her skull as she slides out of bed.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She muttered under her breath, slowly and quietly walking along the cold stone floor. Instead of hearing the usual and familiar noises of cars and people on the street outside from Finchley, all she heard was silence. And that scared her more than anything else in the world. She wanted to scream, cry, have a mental breakdown and throw a world-class temper tantrum all at once, just do something to maybe rid herself of what's happened to her, at least.

She certainly felt the same person, maybe this was all a dream and she'd fallen asleep while reading again. But it all seemed too real to be a simple figment of her imagination, and everything seemed far too tangible to just brush it off as a dream.

Susan slowly walked over towards the balcony beside the bed, gently moving the thin curtains to one side so she could easily get past. As she walked into the bright sunlight and was able to see more of her surroundings, Susan properly realized the seriousness her dilemma.

She felt a lump in her throat and knew she would end up crying, but no, she would not allow herself to cry. Susan Pevensie never cries – well, she never cries in front of people. What people don't know what goes on behind the scenes; the less people talk bad things about you.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop the tears from forming in her eyes before she turned away from the balcony to take a proper look at the room she had awoken inside mere minutes before.

_I'm definitely not home, not at home at all. _Susan's inner childlike voice told her, the voice that only came out when she was deeply afraid but thankfully in Susan's case, she was hardly ever scared. Mostly because she never placed herself in situations where she would be, and her brothers mostly protected her from almost anything and everything that would scare her.

Susan's fingertips slowly trailed themselves along the white stone walls inside the bedroom, inspecting every tiny detail in sight. The small rubies and sapphires woven into the heavily decorated curtains, the images of animals and trees carved into the wooden posts upon the four-poster bed and the wardrobe, the immaculate state of everything inside the room; everything just seemed to foreign to her.

She took a deep breath, sitting herself down before the rather extravagant dressing table towards the back of the room. Susan's fingers gently touched the delicate diamond earrings and pearl necklaces that covered the wooden dressing table. Back in Finchley, you would have to of been a queen or a celebrity to even look at a diamond, let alone wear fifteen on each ear for one night.

Susan frowned to herself as she gently picked up a pearl necklace, gently threating it through her fingers to examine every single pearl upon the chain. All the pearls seemed to be perfectly shaped into a small ball but one seemed slightly twisted out of shape, making it stick out from the otherwise perfect necklace – it was just like Suzanna's in Land of Dusk.

_No, that's impossible._

It could just be a coincidence that both this woman's pearl necklace and Suzanna's had the exact same twisted pearl. It had to be, Suzanna isn't a real human being. She's a simple figment of hers and the writer's imagination, nothing more and nothing less, that's all she is and all she ever will be.

She brought the necklace to her neck, admiring how pretty it looked on her neck in the mirror. It almost seemed like the necklace was made especially for her, how perfect it seemed to fit around her neck –

Susan placed the necklace down upon the dressing table before turning away and towards the door, turning the cold handle downwards to open it. She had to get the thoughts of that necklace and the bedroom out of her mind, or she would completely lose her head.

The hallway the bedroom lead to seemed to be empty of life and so still and quiet she could hear the insects buzzing around outside, everything just seemed like a picture from one of the many art galleries she had visited with school over the last few years.

She felt a slight chill run through her body, suddenly becoming aware of what she was wearing. She was no longer in the oversized shirt and shorts she had gone to sleep in, Susan now found herself wearing a long flowing red gown that came down past her feet and trailed across the marble floor beneath her feet.

_This place just gets weirder and weirder._

Susan took a deep breath, bringing her skirts up slightly so it was easier for her to walk around the halls and try to figure out where the hell she was exactly.

~#~

The halls seemed to go on forever but finally, Susan found her way out and slowly walked out into what appeared to be a courtyard but honestly she couldn't be sure, everything seemed to be so confusing today and it appeared to her that anything can happen.

She heard someone running towards her at great speed. After a few moments, Susan made it out as the form of a young woman, around the same age as herself. "Lady Suzanna, I have been looking for you all day, where in heaven's name have you been?"

Susan's eyes widened as her heard skipped a beat inside her chest. _Suzanna. Lady Suzanna. It all makes sense now. _"S-sorry, should I know you?" Her question came out as a stutter more than anything, her lower lip slowly shaking as she started to bite into it with her teeth.

The girl before her curtsied slightly, her eyebrows fusing together in a frown as she looked at Susan. "Suzanna, I am Helena. Your personal servant… you did personally ask for one yourself and I gracefully rose to the challenge."

Susan swallowed hard. Helena was Suzanna's personal servant, just like she said. Could it be at all possible that she'd somehow landed inside her favourite book? But magic isn't real, and neither is Narnia. So someone should wake her up now.

"Oh, of course I remember you now Helena, how foolish of me to forget. You must forgive me; I seem to have awoken with a slight memory change. Also, you must call me Susan, no more of this Suzanna business." Susan gave Helena a small smile, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

_Where did that spring of confidence come from?_

"Lady Suzanna!" A male voice called out to Susan from behind her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Susan mentally rolled her eyes as she turned around but froze the moment she set eyes on him. His dark eyes locked with hers and she felt a slight twinge within her heart. Where he was standing, he blocked out the sun from her view, the sunlight almost making a halo around his head.

"Prince Caspian, my lady. Now, if you'll excuse me." Helena curtsied towards Caspian, slowly walking away from Susan and Caspian to give them some privacy.

_Caspian? No, this can't be happening. He's not real, none of this is real._

Caspian handed Susan the bouquet of flowers before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "You are looking as lovely as always, my lady. You are as radiant as the sun, the moon and all of the stars and possibly even more."

Susan couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she held the flowers in her hands and looked at the angel before her. Everything seemed to be so perfect in that moment. He was just so beautiful standing there, and Susan wanted nothing to ever change again. If that moment was over, Susan felt as if nothing would ever be perfect again. She just wished she could stop time altogether and live in that moment for the rest of time – no matter how impossible that thought might be.

With her free hand, Susan gently placed a hand on Caspian's cheek. He was real; he was a living, breathing human being and he was perfect in every way that was humanly possible. Mentally taking every ounce strength within her, Susan closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Second author's note: <strong>So they finally met and kissed. Man, this chapter is now the longest chapter I have ever written and the five pages of writing certainly does give it away. But I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to tell me who you think should be Susan's guardian!

See you all in the next chapter;

Lorna.


	3. Shatter Me

**Author's note: **So, hello all you lovely people! Here is the new chapter and I really hope you like it, I decided on having Susan's guardian angel to be a shape shifter but will predominantly be Aslan. I blame Reign for this and a few other things in this chapter, to be honest.

I've also added that every chapter begins with a quote from a song that inspired me for that chapter, so that explains the quotes from all the previous chapters and I'm making a playlist so you guys know the songs for each chapter.

And regards to me writing about Suzanna – sadly, I won't be since for me it would be too confusing to have to go backwards and forwards between the two of them. However, if people enjoy this after it's finished, I might write a sequel about Suzanna.

But I've had a brainwave – Susan wishes she was in Narnia therefore in real life; it would be as if she never existed so it would be possible for Peter and Suzanna to end up together if some of you so wish.

One other note; I'm really sorry this is so late. I was on holiday for two weeks for a long over-due break, so for that I'm really really really really really sorry.

But without me blabbering on too long, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Somebody shine a light<em>

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me"_

It had been seven hours since Susan had kissed Caspian – actually, make that seven hours, thirty-two minutes and forty-five seconds to be exact. Even after all that time, Susan's head was still in a haze and she could still feel his warm lips against hers.

The warm sun was just starting to dip beneath the horizon and darkness was starting to roll from the hills and into the kingdom, bringing a slight cold draft into the room that surrounded Susan with a blanket of ice.

Susan knew at some point or another she'd have to face Caspian and the entire court again for dinner, but she really didn't want to. All she really wanted was to figure out what was really going on here; had she fallen asleep? Or was there something even more messed up at work here?

Out of the silence in her room, a voice came out as a whisper beside the young woman. It was a voice she knew, but at the same time she couldn't pinpoint whose voice it belonged to – it almost seemed like déjà vu except it had never happened before, although that made no sense to her at all.

Susan sat up on her bed, glancing around her room to find the source of the voice but she found nothing, no matter how hard she looked or how slow she moved her eyes and head around the room. In the end, she shrugged it off as just a hallucination from tiredness.

"_Susan." _There it was again, and this time it couldn't be ignored or shrugged off as a hallucination.

This time, Susan crawled off her bed to do further investigations on what was really going on. When Susan's feet finally touched the cold stone floor, the voice had gotten louder. It was almost as if it was chorus of voices speaking at once, only Susan couldn't understand what they were saying.

Taking a deep breath, Susan walked slowly towards the screen on the left side of her room, placing her hand flat upon the delicate piece of fabric to look around the other side of it to properly prove to herself that all the voices were just proof that she was tired or just completely insane.

Just as Susan's line of sight was about to look around the other side of the screen, Susan felt a slight pressure upon her hand through the screen. Frowning slightly, Susan turned towards her hand before jumping back from the screen to see a silhouette of a hand pressed against the thin material exactly where hers once was.

"_You should be careful what you wish for, the world is not kind to girls who stay lost in their own world."_

As soon as the last word was spoken, Susan shook her head in disbelief. "W-who are you? What do you mean by 'the world is not kind to girls who stay lost in their own world'? Answer me, please!" But there was no reply; the being who had spoken to her had completely disappeared, vanished within the blink of an eye.

Gathering all her courage, Susan finally turned the corner of the screen; immediately finding no evidence that a person had been there not a few moments before hand. Susan frowned, leaning against the wall behind the screen as her mind raced over a million possibilities of what happened, how it happened and most importantly; why it happened.

After glaring at the floor for a few minutes, she noticed something that looked all too familiar to her; her copy of Land of Dusk. She could tell it was hers simply by the state of the cover and the fact that while most editions of the book had a black covering, while Susan's had a rare gold covering. She picked up her book, opening it up to a random page.

_It was completely, a hundred percent her book._

Quickly after opening it and holding it in her hands, Susan noticed that there was an envelope sticking out of one of the earlier pages, and she knew in her heart that she didn't put it there nor use it as a bookmark back home.

Gently placing her book down on her desk, she opened the envelope and took out the letter that had been written for her in delicate and flowing writing and took a deep breath before reading it aloud.

_Susan Pevensie,_

_As you may or may not have guessed, your wish has been granted. You are now living as Lady Suzanna in your favourite story. The only way you will ever be able to return back to your life is by wishing upon a star, but remember that once this is done; you will never be able to return to Narnia._

_But alas, you are not alone in this journey. I will be with you every step of the way but the only slight problem is that you will be the only one to see me and hear me so keep that in mind while we're talking._

_On a side note, whatever you do here may have a lasting impact in the story, so you must always be cautious of your actions, young one. _

_And remember; you must always be careful what you wish for._

_We will meet again soon, young queen._

_Aslan._

Susan dropped the letter as soon as she read the last word, almost unable to move or do anything. All she seemed to understand from the letter was that she had to choose between her fantasy life, the life she always wanted and dreamed of and the life she was born into, the life she never wanted but needed to survive from everything bad in her life.

_This was more than I bargained for, that's for sure._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get this out of the way and off my chest, but I really hope you guys like it!

See you all soon,

Lorna.


	4. I Should Be So Lucky

**Author's note: **So hello my lovelies, here I am with another chapter for all of you guys and I hope you like it so don't forget to leave a review if you loved it or hated it, I love hearing from you guys! This chapter will probably be the most boring out of all of them because I have to tackle the Susan/Suzanna side of the story.

I'm really sorry over how long it took me to write this, the chapter song changed three times while I was writing before I finally decided which song it should be. This song came on a CD my mum was playing in the car and then I thought how some of the lyrics fitted how Susan feels about Caspian and here we are.

I'm considering in opening a Suspian prompt account on Tumblr but I don't know if anyone would want me to so just tell me and I'll consider it!

I'm also considering in writing another Suspian au after I've finished this one; the idea is that Caspian and Susan are childhood friends but when they're sixteen, there's an accident and Susan is killed. Then ten years later, Caspian wakes up to find Susan with him and it turns out that her ghost will stay with him until he tells her everything that he never did. Just tell me if you like the idea and if I should write it or not.

But without me blabbering on too long, on with the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm dreaming<em>

_You fell in love with me_

_Like I'm in love with you_

_But dreaming's all I do_

_If only they'd come true"_

Susan sat on the left side of Caspian in the centre of the large and extravagant dining table, but all Susan could think about was what Aslan had written to her in the letter. Certain parts of the letter stuck inside her brain and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand them nor get them out of her mind.

Aslan calling Susan a queen, telling her that her actions may impact the story, the fact that she'd have to wait god knows how long to get back home… almost everything in the letter scared her a little and the small voice inside her head was constantly telling her that she needed to go home, back to her ordinary life in Finchley.

But she couldn't.

All she wanted was to know when she would be coming home and then she could maybe relax a little but until that date, she would be stuck in a place she would never fully understand. Sure – the books told her a few things but they didn't fully tell her what it would really be like if she actually lived there.

She couldn't eat; every time she brought something to her lips, her mind told her she couldn't eat it so she had to suffice with just looking at the platefuls of food that littered the table in front of her and drinking small and occasional sips of wine from her heavily engraved goblet beside her. Normally, Susan would eat almost as much as she possibly could but not this time – her thoughts on the letter disrupted all other thoughts about food, completely ignoring the loud sounds her stomach was making.

Taking a sharp inhale of breath, Susan quietly excused herself from the busy table to get a few moments of silence to herself so she could maybe wrap her head around what Aslan had meant in the note – everything just seemed too impossible to understand.

The only sound in the silent halls was of Susan's loud heeled shoes, racing down the hall as fast as her legs and shoes would carry her. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get far away from people and perhaps humanity itself until she could figure out a way home and what exactly Aslan meant.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Susan finally reached a balcony that overlooked the large courtyard she was in when she first met Caspian and Helena. The moon shone down on the world like a giant spotlight, making everything appear more mysterious and almost dream-like.

As Susan looked up at the sky; she noticed hundreds of stars, all the constellations were completely different from all the ones she knew back home in Finchley. There seemed to be far more stars in the Narnian sky than the skies back on Earth that was for sure.

Resting her elbows on the parapet of the balcony, Susan closed her eyes and hung her head as she tried to block out everything inside her head and try to completely focus on debunking Aslan's letter – it was a lot easier said than done, as Susan quickly found out.

After a few moments, Caspian came walking quietly behind Susan, a goblet of wine in each hand. "At dinner, you did not seem yourself, are you alright?" he asked, holding a goblet out towards her.

Susan looked up at him, taking the goblet from him as she stood up straighter. "I'm fine, thank you, I just… actually, there's something I need to tell you."

_Here we go._

"That you're not actually Suzanna?" Caspian's left eyebrow rose almost of its own accord as he took a sip of his wine, a small smile ghosting his lips and leaned his arm against the parapet beside Susan.

Susan almost dropped her goblet as her mouth flew wide open at Caspian. "H-how did you know?"

"I've known Suzanna almost my whole life; we know each other more that we know ourselves sometimes. The moment you kissed me I knew that you weren't her." Caspian placed his goblet down on the parapet beside his arm, his smile almost disappearing at the mention of Suzanna.

After what seemed like forever in Susan's mind, she finally spoke. "I'm sorry, my name's actually Susan. I came here by accident and now I have to wait for a shooting star to go back home, but I have no idea how long that'll take so I'm stuck here for the time being."

"Do you know what happened to Suzanna? Do you know where she is?" Caspian moved his head to the side to face Susan before taking a large gulp of wine.

Susan merely shook her head, her fingernails tapping on her goblet as she looked at Caspian before her. "I don't know I wish I did but I don't, I am so sorry, Caspian." Her voice came out as a whisper as her vision started to blur with unshed tears that started to form in her eyes.

"It's alright, Susan. There was nothing you could have done, Suzanna wanted to disappear herself. In fact she talked about it a lot, and now I guess her wish came true." Caspian's voice broke as the last word left his lips before he turned to Susan with the same teary eyes as her. "Excuse me."

And with that, Caspian walked back towards the dinner party and Susan was alone once more on the balcony with only her thoughts for company. That was when Susan caught her breath, and a tear slowly made its way down her cheek and landed in her half empty goblet of wine.

"This was my entire fault, if I hadn't wasted a wish on a stupid childish fantasy, Caspian would still have Suzanna and I could be home." Susan quietly sobbed to herself, feeling her legs give way and she crumpled to the floor and hid her face in her hands.

All Susan wanted to do was go home and forget about everything she had done to destroy Caspian's life and go back to merely daydreaming about him. But no, she had to wish upon a shooting star and her wish came true and now she was stuck here until there was another shooting star which probably won't happen soon enough.

She might be there for three months or even three years before she'd be allowed to go home, but she needed some other way to bring her back home – she needed to go home this instance but how? The only way to maybe get back home was Aslan and she had no idea where he was, he could have even left her by this point and not even bothered to tell her.

After a few minutes of crying on the floor, Susan finally stood up to wipe away her tears and make her way back to her room and ask Aslan a few questions about if there was another way she could get back home without having to wait until a falling star to wish upon it.

* * *

><p><strong>Second author's note: <strong>Man, this was such a pain in the ass to write. I was practically forcing myself to get on with it so I could get it over with and go to more interesting things but now that it's done, I can party with a nice hot chocolate and the box set of Scooby Doo.

If I don't update before Christmas (which will probably be a no), I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and an amazing New Year.

I love you all dearly; and I hope to see you all next time

Lorna.


End file.
